


Home

by 67Impala (xxConverseHighxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, agnst, angel reader, dean winchester x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxConverseHighxx/pseuds/67Impala
Summary: "Your my home Dean... Even if I'm not yours."





	Home

It wasn't planned per say but, it wasn't some helpless circumstance. It wasn't something we could just give away to the sea, it being lost to our conscience. I waited for a moment to finally meet you. Watching over you just as how Cas has done. The two of us making sure you would be alright for at least one more night. 

You weren't as happy as I thought you'd be when we first met but, I guess it was understandable. You reminded me of a deer. Your eyes so wide it was amusing to me.. You becoming so confused and on edge in our presence. It was cute in my eyes. I grew found of you Dean. I just wish you could have noticed that sooner. Cas warned me not to get too attached but, I hadn't listened. He always scolded me because of my stubbornness. 

"I can't loose her or Ben." He stated. 

I guess I couldn't have asked more of him. He wanted me to watch over them while he went away with Sam. Sammy.. There was something off about him now. He just hasn't felt the same since he came back. He didn't have that look of concern or fear for his brother. As if losing the man wouldn't cause him much sorrow. Yet I couldn't push him too much for what he had gone through would even cause a chill to run down my spine. 

"I just need to know.." I began. 

Would you ever care about me in a way like how I care about you? Love me as much as I love you? No I couldn't ask that of him either. 

That word love... So foreign to me before all this. Fully understanding the world, slowly understanding humans.. Before meeting him. He is what I symbolize love as. 

I glanced at the man sitting next to me in the drivers seat of this beautiful chevy impala. We could feel the engine purr against us as we looked ahead down the open road so many possibilities looming over us as San slept soundly in the back seat. 

"Dean?" His name fell so smoothly like a prayer against my lips. Love laced then every letter of his name as I spoke ever so softly. I wonder if he noticed. 

"Yes sweetheart?" And there it was. That nickname that made my heart almost beat out of my chest. It made this warmth flow through my body where it landed upon my face as a blush. 

"What's home to you?" 

It may have been a simple question to others like my house is my home or my apartment is my home but, to me... This specific question had a different root to it. Something that could lace us together more intimately then before. 

He thought about it for a moment taking his time as classic rock played quietly in the background. His gaze held mine for just a moment and for that moment I had this hope he would said it. Say those words I craved for. Say it was me. 

"This car is my home." He smiled proudly as he caressed his steering wheel. 

I shook my head with a small smile. I knew it was too good to be true but, I guess being an angel I could only hope so. Maybe one day... 

"What about you?" 

"Hm?" The blush began to grow against my skin for a second time today. Always because of him even if he hasn't realized that yet. I couldn't tell him. It was a secret I would keep to myself, "it's a secret." I smiled cheekily at him. 

"I told you mine. Why won't you share yours?" 

I thought for a moment, "Maybe one day."

"I'll hold you to that sweetheart." He winked with that handsome smile. 

"What?" There was something behind those apple eyes I couldn't quiet pin point. The depths of my despair slowly over taking me. My voice felt weak, my heart breaking. 

"Come back..." I whispered and with an affirmative nod he left in that car he called home, "come back to me." I sighed. 

I never quiet understood this feeling I had. The warmth I felt surrounding my heart when I hear his laugh, see his smile, hear his voice. The pain I feel seeing him hold her. That look he gives her with his gorgeous gorgeous eyes were so different with how he looked at me. I had to watch them everyday since he reconciled with her. Yet I couldn't pull myself to put myself between them. 

"Will he be okay?" Her voice filled my ears as she stood on her porch. 

"Of course. He's Dean after all." That one simple line made the both of us smile knowing full well he'll be back. 

"Come inside." 

I nodded to her request letting the breeze caress my cheeks once more before walking in. 

It wasn't like I had a choice Dean. Your heart was with her and I... Was I important to you Dean? You didn't pick me. I guess that was understandable as well. 

"Don't!" 

You know I love you... Right?

"Just.. Stop. Don't touch her!" 

"Aww why not?" This demon that possessed Lisa smirked as she held me from behind so tight I couldn't escape. 

I could feel the darkness radiating off of this creature. She making me have a feeling of wanting to vomit though I never will. Crowley had thought this through this time. Sending one of his most powerful demons instead of rouges. 

"I gave you an option remember?" Our gazes fell to the unconscious child in the corner of the room, "Just remember. You caused this to happen to your angel and your girlfriend. Yet after all the trouble this poor little thing has went through for you. You still chose them." It was a bit odd hearing Lisa's voice speak as she said these words. 

Why had I let my guard down this one time? Why had I been so anxious to see Dean again not being able to notice the darkness lurking in each corner. Now Lisa is a demon and she was about to kill me. The woman who I felt almost rivaled to was going to end me. Well her her body was, the demon inside her is the one pulling the shots. This isn't how I was suppose to end but, I was protecting him and the ones he loved. So it was worth it. 

She laughed as she was taking away my grace. Again Crowley taught her well. Stabbing me over and over before disappearing from Lisa causing her body to fail to the ground unconscious. All I could do was glance down at my torn stomach before collapsing to the floor. 

I love you... It was like a mantra playing over in my head. My last moments played out carefully. I heard Dean's footsteps as he rushed towards me, kneeling beside my body as he cradled me in his arms. 

"Stay with me. Please stay with me." His gruff voice growing smaller each time he spoke. 

I felt his warm tears against my face. The blood slowly seeping from my veins cascading down my body. It felt warm against my skin and damn I'd being lying to say it didn't hurt like hell as if there was fiery pain in my stomach. I shakily took a picture out of my pocket. 

"Dean..." I took my last breathe embracing death like an old friend the small picture I clutched tightly in my hand finally falling by my side. 

When Cas finally arrived it was like time stopped ticking for him. As if he wasn't actually there. Not wanting to admit the truth. Seeing his best friend, his little sister in the arms of the man she held most dear to her heart finally at her end. No longer gracing the world with her happy presence. Cas noticed the small folded up what was he assumed was paper, gently picking it up and only after unfolding it he realized it was a picture. 

He unfolded the slightly worn picture with great care before handing it towards the sobbing man, "I believe this is for you." 

He tried his best not to glance at her. His little sister lying there in her own blood. If only he came sooner. That was his thought replaying in his head. He should've came sooner. 

Dean's hands were shaky and slightly covered in my blood as he took the photo from Cas's hand. He couldn't help the bubbling in his throat as he flipped the picture over and finally let out a heartfelt sob. 

"And your mine..." He sobbed heavily. His heart hurting in ways he never thought was possible for him. Not from everything he's gone through already. 

It was just the two of us. Our first picture together. On the back it had four simple but, meaningful words. 

'Your my home Dean.' 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Where am I?" My gaze fell as I looked around this... Bar. Why a bar? I barely ever went to one, only with Dean. 

"Sit." A light voice spoke. 

Startled, I turned towards a man sitting in a booth and he looked to be writing. What sort of heaven was I at? This hadn't seemed like purgatory either. I sat in the surprisingly comfy booth my gaze never leaving the familiar man. 

"Who..." I began to spoke but, he hushed me with a laugh. 

"There's much to tell you." 

It was like something had lit up as I stared at this man... No he was no man. He was, "God." 

"Just Chuck please." He smiled. 

"Okay?" 

"Your story isn't quiet over yet." 

"Why?" 

"I need your help and so will Dean. He'll see you again I promise." 

That brought some relief to my ears. No matter what I'll tell him. I'll tell him how much he means to me. With an affirmative nod, I agreed to whatever I have to do. So long as I see Dean in the end. 

"Now. Let's get to work shall we?"


End file.
